Various ashtray and receptacle designs exist for the temporary storage of ashes and cigarette butts outside of buildings. The better designs are windproof so that burning cigarettes and ashes do not get blown about causing potential fire hazards and eyesores. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,824 issued Aug. 7, 1973 to Walton discloses a ashtray comprising a receptacle with an opening on its top surface and having a roller with a plurality of arms located in that opening. Cigarette butts or ashes are put in the roller and emptied into the receptacle when the roller is turned. Four obvious drawbacks to this design are the number and complexity of the parts that make up the ashtray, problems associated with emptying out the receptacle, the fact that a user must manually rotate the roller, and easy theft of the ashtray itself.